You're Crashing But You're No Wave
by cucumber-san
Summary: Songfic! A little graphic, but hey, who doesn't enjoy a little violence now and then? One shot tragic love story, based on a Fall Out Boy song with the same title. 2D/Noodle :DD


Just a short one shot :D

* * *

_The DA is dressed to the nines_

_In the mirror, he practices all his lines_

_To his closing arguments twelve hearts beat in favor_

_I'm guessing that he read the morning paper_

_The headlines read "The man hangs"_

_But the jury doesn't_

"Mr. Tusspot, for the record, where were the night of August 15th?"

Stuart '2D' Tusspot fidgeted in his seat. All eyes in the courtroom were on him, he could feel his face turning a dark crimson.

"I-I was out. Pickin' up some cigarettes, some alcohol…." He drifted off. It was useless.

"Uh-huh," The man questioning him was short, round and wore a disbelieving look, "And can you provide us with any witnesses who may have seen you? Talked to you?"

Stuart shook his head.

"And did you know the victim?"

Again, he shook his head, staring at a spot on the floor.

In the back of the courtroom, Noodle Russel, and Murdoc sat. Noodle and Russel wore looks of anticipation and sadness, they both knew Stuart was losing. Murdoc, however, sat next to them with a look of glee.

Three months ago, a local prostitute had been found dead down an old alleyway. Stuart was the prime suspect and since he couldn't prove that he was actually out buying cigarettes, the blame had fallen on him.

He sat now, looking like a kicked puppy. It killed Noodle to see him, the man she'd secretly been in love with for years, like this. She wanted to scream and hit the fat little lawyer accusing Stuart of something so ludicrous. Stuart couldn't even bring himself to squish a spider. "Wot about his little spider family. Y'know, he's probly got a wife and lots a little babies,"

And he'd scoop up the poor defenseless creature and deposit him outside where no harm would come to him. Noodle felt her insides jerk, remembering the sweet, happy look on his face, waving goodbye to the spider as it scurried across the ground. She sighed and wished that they could just take Stuart home.

_And everyone's looking for relief_

_United States versus disbelief _

_Mother's cast tears on both sides of the aisles_

_Clear your throat and face the world _

_The verdict falls like bachelors for bad luck girls_

_Only breathing with the aid of denial_

No further questions your Honor," The squat little man went back to his seat.

Stuart continued to stare at the floor as the next lawyer was called forward. The tension in the room grew as more and more questions couldn't be properly answered by Stuart.

As the last lawyer finished his turn, Stuart was dismissed from the stand. He stood up and shuffled miserably back to his seat. The jury left, heading for a room in the back to decide Stuart's fate. As soon as the door shut behind him, Stuart sighed and let his head fall forward, smacking it on the table.

_Case open, case shut_

_But you could pay to close it like a casket_

_Baby boy can't lift his headache head_

_Isn't it tragic?_

Noodle jumped up and ran to Stuart's side.

"D, are you okay?"

Stuart looked at her, a smile growing on his face.

"Yeah, love, don' worry about me" He tried to look cheerful. Noodle looked past his false brightness and grabbed his hand, holding it tight in hers.

"I love you D," She said, a serious look on her face. Stuart smiled again, this time a real smile.

"Love you too Noods," Noodle's insides squirmed at this, but she knew he didn't understand.

"No D, I mean I _really_ love you. More than you could ever imagine,"

Stuart's heart skipped a beat as he saw the earnest look she gave him. _Did she really love him?_

Noodle took a seat in the chair next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, still clutching Stuart's hand in her own. Fat tears leaked down her cheeks but she said nothing. Together they sat waiting for the jury to return.

_He glances at his peers sitting seven to twelve_

_Stacked on one to six, the gallery is hushed_

_Boys in three pieces dream of grandstanding and bravado_

_The city sleeps in a cell, now withstanding what we all know_

_Hang on a rope or bated breath_

_Whichever you prefer_

_And everyone's looking for relief _

_A bidding war for and old flames grief_

_The cause, the kid, the cough, the charm, and the curse_

_Not a word that could make you comprehend_

_Too well dressed for the witness stand_

_The press prays for whichever headline's worse_

_Case open, case shut_

_But you could pay to close it like a casket_

_Baby boy can't lift his headache head_

_Isn't it tragic?_

A door in the front of the courtroom opened and the jury filed in silently. A wave of hushed whispers spread throughout the room. An orderly man stepped forward and engaged in conversation with one of the jury members.

Noodle held her breath and felt Stuart stiffen in his seat next to her. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could, tears still streaming down her face, soaking her lap.

The man stepped away and strode briskly to the judge whispering in her ear. She nodded and pounded her gavel.

This was it, the moment they'd all been waiting for.

_Fresh pressed suit and tie_

_Unimpressed birds sing and die_

_Can't talk my way out of anything_

_The foreman reads the verdict_

"_In the above entitled actions, we find the defendant guilty"_

Noodle felt her head swim. She stood up too quick, sending her chair toppling over.

"NO!" She screamed, this couldn't be happening.

Stuart groaned as the punishment was read off.

Death.

Lethal injection to be administered that night, precisely at six o'clock.

He covered his face in his hands and wept. This wasn't fair. He hadn't done anything wrong. Now he'd never see Noodle again. Never hold her, tell her how much he loved her. And Russel and Murdoc, his best mates, he'd never get to laugh and enjoy himself with them again.

Noodle fell to the floor sobbing. Stuart scooped her up and held her one last time. The judge was yelling something, but he couldn't hear her, he'd tuned everything out except for the small Japanese girl crying into his chest.

Two surly looking officers approached Stuart, motioning for him to stand so they could lead him away. He cupped Noodle's chin in his hand and raised her face to his. Her face was blotchy and tear stained. He tried to smile at her, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Don' worry love, it'll be okay," he tried to soothe her. She hiccupped and shook her head.

"I love ya," He whispered into her ear and kissed her. Noodle wrapped her arms around him, but felt his arms being jerked behind his back by the officers. She hugged him as hard as her tiny arms would permit and let go.

Stuart was numbly led away, snatching one last look at Noodle standing in the middle of all this chaos. He looked back at Russel and Murdoc. Russel just shook his head and buried his face in his hands. Murdoc stood next to Russel smiling wickedly.

And then it hit him. Murdoc. It was all Murdoc. His best mate. _He'd_ killed that prostitute, _he'd_ dumped her body in that alley, and then _he'd _blamed it all on Stuart.

He just stood there, beaming as Stuart was led away.

_Case open, case shut_

_But you could pay to close it like a casket_

_Baby boy can't lift his headache head_

_Isn't it tragic?_

Noodle looked helplessly around, her eyes finally resting on Russel. The big lump of a man was crying. She hadn't seen him cry since the grim reaper took Del. Next to him, Murdoc was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. She whipped her head around to glance at Stuart, he was watching Murdoc with a hurt look on his face.

And suddenly, just as Stuart, she'd understood. Rage bubbled up inside her. She ran after the police officers and tackled the smaller one to the ground. Pinning him down, Noodle searched him until she found what she was looking for. Smiling to herself she pulled out the shiny black revolver from the officer's gun holster.

Jumping up, she aimed it at Murdoc and pulled the trigger.

The bullet tore through his chest. Pleased with her accuracy, she fired another shot and another.

Noodle watched with satisfaction as the last two bullets hit him in the shoulder and the stomach, bringing him to his knees. Everyone in the room stopped and stared as Murdoc gazed at her, his eyes bulging. He coughed and blood trickled form the corners of his mouth. He sat up for a few seconds more and then fell to the ground.

Stuart watched in horror as his best friend died, blood pouring from his wounds and puddling around his body. He looked up in time to see the larger officer pull out his own revolver and aim it at Noodle's back.

Stuart screamed, the sounds of gunshots mixing with his high pitched wail. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the tears stinging his eyelids. When he opened them again, Noodle was stumbling towards him, a weak smile on her face. Blood trailed behind her as she staggered to him and fell onto his chest.

"I- I love y-you D"

She looked up at him and then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

Stuart laid back on the table, the restraints digging into his wrists. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was 5:56. He felt a wave of relief. This was all almost over with. A man walked into the room, carrying a small plastic case. He opened it to reveal two small hypodermic needles.

5:59

He washed Stuarts arm off with a sterile wipe and flicked the cap off the needle. The tip stung as it went into Stuart's arm and a sudden chill rushing through him, then pleasant warmth as he started feeling sleepy. The man turned back to ready the other needle. When he turned away, there was Noodle, grinning at Stuart.

Stuart felt his heart jerk in his chest. She walked over and grabbed his hand, helping him stand and the two of them sat back and watched the man inject Stuart's body with the contents of the second needle. They watched as his body jerked on the table. Watched as the man felt for Stuart's pulse. Heard him proclaim the Stuart '2D' Tusspot was dead.

"Can we go now love?" Stuart asked Noodle.

She nodded her head and took his hand. Stuart felt warm and blissful as she led him from the room.

_Case open, case shut_

_But you could pay to close it like a casket_

_Baby boy can't lift his headache head_

_Isn't it tragic?_

* * *

Any good?


End file.
